


The Poorly Planned Seduction of Monsieur Pontmercy

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, and a fun pairing, attempts at romance, there is nothing else to add, this is smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius won't give it up. Joly needs to take drastic measures....or just take Courfeyrac's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poorly Planned Seduction of Monsieur Pontmercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KHN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHN/gifts).



Joly sat heavily in the chair and took a swig of beer,

"What's up doll?"

Joly looked at Courfeyrac and shook his head,

"Bloody.....men."

Courfeyrac flipped the page of his magazine,

"Marius again?"

"He won't give it up."

Grantaire let out a laugh and looked up from his position between Courfeyrac’s legs,

"Are you surprised?"

"Shut up R. What are you even doing anyway?"

Courfeyrac held the cigarette in the air and Grantaire took it,

"Homework."

"Homework? Painting the back of Courfeyrac’s thighs?"

"Yes. And it's called henna."

Joly looked at him for a minute then turned back to Courfeyrac,

"Help me?"

"Well what do you wanna do? You guys have done stuff right?"

Joly shrugged,

"I've kissed him. We've kissed."

"And?"

"And then he freaks out and then he goes away and then I have to take care of myself."

He saw Grantaire smirk and threw his bottle cap at him,

"Stop smirking at me you little shit."

Grantaire gave him the finger and carried on painting Courfeyrac.

"Okay. So you wanna have sex?"

"Well yeah."

"With Marius?"

"Obviously."

"Just jump him. He's small. Hold him down."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Courfeyrac laughed and bit his lip.

"Okay. Okay its pontmercy. This means one thing. You're gonna have to romance the crap out of him."

Joly nodded and drained his beer.

"Ok I gotta go."

"Now?"

He nodded again,

"Gentlemen, I'm going to go seduce Marius pontmercy."

Grantaire gave him thumbs up and Courfeyrac saluted him. He had been gone for two minutes when the phone next to Grantaire vibrated. He sighed and picked it up,

"It's Marius."

"And?"

"R. I need advice. I want to take it to the next level with Joly. It's time. How do I get him into bed?"

Courfeyrac started to laugh and reached for the phone,

"Gimme the phone. Let the master do his work."

 

Joly knocked on Marius' door, the flowers he had hastily bought rested in his arms. He cleared his throat as the door opened, ready to deliver a speech he'd been practicing. Instead a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the apartment. He found himself pushed up against the door, the flowers crushed between them as Marius kissed him.

"Mmph I got you flowers."

Marius looked down at them and gently moved them to the table.

"They're beautiful. You're beautiful."

Joly blushed and surged forward to kiss him again. Fingers tangled in hair, leaving it sticking out at odd angles. Joly scrunched his fingers in Marius' shirt and pushed them both toward the sofa where they fell laughing. He latched onto Marius' throat, smirking against the skin as he felt him wiggle beneath him.

"I had such a plan to do this. There was gonna be dinner and kisses and slow moving but now...”

Joly knelt between his legs and smiled,

"And now?"

Marius sat up and kissed him again,

"I'm tired of waiting."

Joly grinned again,

"Oh thank god."

 

Anyone who entered the apartment would think they had been robbed. The trail of clothing led from the sofa to the bedroom, items flung over chairs and the table, the bookcase was missing several items after Marius had slammed the other man into it whilst trying to unzip his trousers and touch as much of him as he could at the same time. By the time they had reached the bed they were moaning into each kiss and banging heads as they tried to look where they were going without breaking the embrace. Joly was straddling the naked Marius on the bed, one hand gripping Marius' hand; the other was wrapped around him, slowly rubbing him harder.

"How do you wanna do this?"

Marius bit his lip and let his eyes shut,

"I don't care, just don't stop that."

"You want me to...?"

His eyes opened and he looked up at Joly,

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I mean I have but I haven't thought about...that part. So to speak."

"Do we need to..?"

"No. No I know what I'm doing. I've read all about it. I just need a moment to....figure it out."

Marius blushed at his own idiocy and Joly smiled,

"I love it when you do that."

"Make an ass out of myself?"

"Get all flustered."

Marius smiled and whimpered slightly as Joly took his hand away.

"Have you ever topped?"

"Topped?"

"Yeah...do you only bottom? Cos that's cool, I don't care who does I just wanna....have you."

Marius looked at him with wide eyes and Joly laughed before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. He manoeuvred them both so he had Marius straddling him. He reached up and ran his fingers through Marius' hair,

"You okay?"

Marius looked at the man beneath him and swallowed,

"I have....never wanted something as much as I want you right now."

Before Joly could answer they were kissing again, he felt Marius moving around and opened his eyes, he gasped as he saw Marius bending his arm behind him and opening himself as quickly as he could. Joly swallowed thickly and let out a breathy moan.

"You're beautiful."

Marius smiled and reached over for the condom on the nightstand. He scooted back and rolled it on to Joly.

"You ready?"

"God yes."

Marius beamed and positioned himself before sinking down with a sigh. Joly gripped his hips and pushed his head back as Marius began to rock up and down. He slammed his hands down on Joly’s chest, causing the man to laugh.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. Don't stop."

Marius smiled down at him carried on rocking his hips up and down. He leant forward to kiss Joly again, his fingers finding their way into his unruly hair that was now damp with sweat and sticking out at all angles. Joly took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Marius and flip them over again. He pulled the man’s legs up until they were firmly around his waist and began to thrust into him. Marius gripped his arm and reached up to tangle fingers tightly in Joly’s hair as the pace of his thrusts picked up.

"Fuck we waited too long for this."

Joly gripped his hips tightly and nodded, his head still being held by the fingers in his hair,

"You feel like heaven."

He changed his angle slightly and Marius cried out, his fingers digging into Joly’s arm until bruises blossomed under his fingertips.

"I want to stay here forever."

Marius shut his eyes tightly,

"Keep doing what you just did and you can."

Joly smirked and picked up Marius' legs until they linked behind his head before thrusting hard and fast into the same spot until Marius was sweating and shaking, a stream of curse words fell from his lips, turning the air itself blue. His head slammed back into the pillow as he came hard between them. Joly caught his lips in a kiss and moaned his name as he followed suit. Panting heavily he helped Marius drop his legs back onto the bed. He pressed their foreheads together and chuckled,

"What?"

"I was meant to seduce you."

"Who told you that?"

"Courf."

Marius began to laugh,

"He told me to get over it and jump you as soon as you came in the room."

Joly pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside him,

"I think we owe him a drink."

"Soon."

Joly looked over to him and ran a hand through his hair,

"Soon?"

"I'm not letting you leave this bed for a long time."

Joly laughed loudly and caught him in a kiss again; perfectly happy to stay exactly where they were for as long as possible.

 

 


End file.
